Outsider Chronicles: A Song of the Nights Sky
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Being reborn. Fine. Being reborn as a Stark. Annoying since I hate the cold, but fine. Finding a magic Tome in the library? You're really starting to push it here. How does the addition of a magic slinging Stark with a slightly broken sense of humor and his Knights change the Game of Thrones? Drastically.
1. Chapter 1

Outsider Chronicles: A Song of the Nights Sky

Being reborn. Fine. Being reborn as a Stark. Annoying since I hate the cold, but fine. Finding a magic Tome in the library? You're really starting to push it here. How does the addition of a magic slinging Stark with a slightly broken sense of humor and his Knights change the Game of Thrones? Drastically.

 **So I decided to continue this, mainly because I feel like it and it could be a lot of fun. Nothing really else to say up here, so lets get moving. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I hate the winter. I despise the cold, the snow and ice and that really hasn't changed since I died. Oh yes, I'm dead. Slipped down a flight of stairs during the winter and broke my neck. So, how am I writing this you ask? Well, it seems that my beliefs in reincarnation weren't entirely wrong. Of course, being reincarnated into a fantasy world where backstabbing, insest and wars are commonplace indicate that I pissed someone off upstairs. Plus, living in a place known for being freezing all year round and being charged with protecting the North only added to that belief.

Since your looking really confused, I suppose I should introduce myself. Coyote Stark, the younger twin brother of Robb Stark and son of Eddard. Yeah, I've been reborn into Game of Thrones. Someone must really hate me, especially to manipulate my parents to land me with that name. Thats the only reason I can think of for them to name me Coyote anyway.

* * *

Growing up as the second some of a Lord was rather interesting, but only for those living it so I won't go into any detail. However, I will say that my first few years were incredibly dull. I was aware for it all, but my baby body was utterly useless until it grew up a bit I think I scared my mother half to death when I pretty much skipped the crawling stage and went straight onto toddling around. Looking back, that could have been a really bad idea considering the middleaged outlook this world has...Eh, it turned out fine in the end.

Anyway, between lessons on politics, warfare, managing and combat, my early years flew by until I turned seven which is when the first interesting thing happened. It was actually while my mother was busy giving birth to Bran and everyone in the castle was on tenterhooks. Again. Last time this had happened was when Arya was born and I understand why. With only a rudimentary knowledge of medicine, Childbirth was always a risky business and so everyone was on edge, especially my Father and Brother (although I think Robb's still a tad to young to understand exactly whats going on and is just mimicking the old man). I wasn't worried though. Unless my birth had really fucked up the timeline, Mum still had another kid to have. Still, all the tension was getting to me, so I retreated to the last place that people would likely look for a young Lord, the library.

* * *

Winterfell's library wasn't massive, but it was fairly large and contained a large number of tomes on history and a multitude of other subjects. Not much in the way of fiction, but I guess that the time period wasn't really conducive to that. I wandered through the silent stacks, running my fingers over the spines of the books, looking for something that caught my interest. As I did, my fingers passed over something cold and hard that actually gave me a little shock, making me jerk my hand back. I looked at what had caused the static shock and saw that it was a book with no title on the spine, but instead a golden cross of some sort that looked oddly familiar. Curious, I took the book off the shelf and carried it over to one of the tables scattered throughout the room. Once there, I opened the book, only to be greeted by text that was most definitely not in the Common Tongue (read English). In fact, it looked like German.

"What the hell?" I muttered, flipping through the pages.

However, other than a single line of text on the inside of the cover, the pages were all completely blank. However, I could feel something about the book, something ancient and powerful, like when I went to the Godswood. I flipped back to the front page and called on my long unused knowledge of the German language to translate the passage.

"Ich bin der Folianten der Nachthimmel," I muttered, reading it outloud, "That means...I am the Tome of the Nights Sky. Whats that supposed to…"

Before I could finish the thought, the book slammed shut, revealing the golden cross on the cover, which began to glow with a bright, purple light.

"HOLY SHI…!"

My voice was cut off as I was sucked into the book, leaving the library empty.

I blinked as I suddenly found myself floating in a strange, shifting space with four different coloured stars twinkling in the distance.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked, my voice echoing.

"You are within the Tome," said a monotone, if feminine voice that held a trace of a German accent.

I spun around, only for my eyes to widen and my jaw to drop as I saw who the voice belonged to. It was a young looking woman with long, silver hair and red eyes, dressed in a black, sleeveless dress with a skirt that would be concerned scandalous in my current world and perfectly normal on Earth, black fingerless gloves and black boots, one of which extended up to her thigh and the other was normal length. Her face was emotionless, but I could see a glimmer of warmth in her eyes.

"Y-your…" I stuttered.

"I am the Master Program of the Tome of the Nights Sky," said the woman, "And you are the owner of the Book. I am ready for your commands."

I felt my eye twitch. So let me get this straight. I have been reborn as a member of the House of Stark into a world that existed only in books and TV and now I am apparently the owner of another, immensely powerful fictional weapon that could probably destroy the world. Whats next, I meet an immortal Vampire troll who can hop dimensions? My sisters make a contract with a creepy cat/rabbit thing? Joffrey in a THONG? Actually, probably better not to tempt fate because I did not need that image.

I swallowed down my bile and returned my attention to the woman, whos face seemed to be going through a married of different expressions.

"You're reading my memories, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes master and I can safely say I have never had a Master quite like you," she said, "I hope I can avoid having to go through that."

"I'll have to see whats going on on the other worlds, but I'll do my best to prevent it if it'll happen in the future," I said, "So, since I don't really wanna be calling you Master Program all the time, I'll take a leaf out of Hayate's book and call you Reinforce."

Reinforce blinked.

"New designation accepted," she said, "Thank you Master."

"So, why exactly was the Tome blank?" I asked, "I mean, if its not the Book of Darkness, there's no reason for it to be so."

"All information is rendered hidden when the previous Master dies to keep it out of others hands," said Reinforce, "Standard protocol is to continue to gather information, but all previous information will now be available to you as the Master."

"I see," I muttered, "That does make a certain amount of sense I suppose...What about the Knight Program?"

"Master."

I turned to the new voice to see the Wolkenritter had appeared from the either and were now kneeling before me.

"Startup has been initiated," said Signum.

"We come for the gathering of the Tome of the Nights Sky," said Shamal.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked, cutting them off, "I already know it all."

"What?" asked Signum, raising her head.

"Hey Reinforce, can you…"

"Transferring relevant information," said the Unison Device.

There was a moment where I imagined the old dial up tone playing, before the Knights all recoiled.

"W-what the hell?" spluttered Vita, "H-how did…?"

"Haven't a clue, but I'm gonna see if I can do something to prevent it," I said, "Anyway, now thats done, I guess I need to figure out how in the world I'm gonna explain this to Father. Theres no way hes gonna let me get away with having women as my guards, especially when one is a year younger than I am. Bloody medieval mindsets...Wait...that could work."

"What are you planning Master?" asked Reinforce.

"How would you girls like to stretch your legs?" I asked, "Because I bet if you beat a bunch of Fathers guards, he wouldn't complain. Just try and avoid using any obvious magic."

"We can do that, Master," said Signum, "But Shamal has a support role."

"I'll pass you lot off for a family and make her my personal healer," I said, "Don't worry, I'll deal with it."

I gave a grin.

"Now lets go troll the Kingdom. Reinforce, can you send us back?"

"Yes Master."

The world seemed to twist and blur, before clearing to reveal the library with the addition of three girls and a large, blue wolf.

"Right, first things first, you lot need a change," I said, indicating to the Wolkenritters default black outfits, "Lets go with what Hayate comes up with because I'm to lazy to do it myself. I find you some real clothes rather than Knights Armour later."

"Yes Master," said Signum as the three human formed Knights glowed briefly and there clothes changed to those they wore in Nanoha A's.

"Can we drop the Master please?" I asked, "My name is Coyote Stark."

"That is impossible."

I groaned and muttered about overly serious Guardians under my breath.

"Fine, whatever, but I'll break that habit before long," I grumbled, "Anyway, lets go find my Father."

I placed a hand on the Tome, which glowed and transformed into a cross shaped pendant, which I placed around my neck. I headed for the door and opened it, only to walk straight into a massive chest. Well, massive for my small, 7 year old body that is. I took a step back and looked up into my father's solemn face as his steely grey eyes swept over the Wolkenritter, before turning them on me with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you planning this time Son?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much, just making the Bannermen question their masculinity," I said with a grin, "In my usual brand of insanity, I seem to have come into the loyalty of those four and they've offered to come work for me as my Knights."

Father raised an eyebrow and eyed the three woman and one blue dog.

"Their woman."

"Correct."

"She looks you're age."

"That would be accurate."

"That dog is blue."

"Also correct."

"Where did they come from?"

"That is a secret."

"Do you trust them?"

"Yep."

Father groaned and dropped his head into his hands, muttering a prayer under his breath.

"Coyote, how do you do this?" he asked, "You always seem to make things so much harder than they need to be."

"Its a gift," I said with a grin.

Father groaned again and waved a hand.

"You do whatever you want," he said, "Your ideas usually work, even if they do cause me headaches."

I'd gained quite the reputation around Winterfell for my 'crazy' ideas that were actually methods to modernize the area as much as possible. Things like installing irrigation, making use of certain herbs that people weren't aware had medicinal properties and even helping out in the kitchen to teach the cooks new recipes. There was always someone who complained, usually some old fart, but the complaints tended to go suspiciously quiet after a few days. This was probably going to earn me quite a bit of ire though, accepting a group of women no one had ever seen before as my guards over 'better qualified' men. Again, bloody medieval outlooks. Still, if need be, I was willing to bet that who knows how many centuries worth of experience, plus there magic and Devices would do an excellent job of getting people off my ass. Besides, why would I ever turn down the opportunity to learn magic?

"So, hows Mother?" I asked, "If your here, I guess that means shes done?"

"Yes, she is fine, as is the child," said Father, "A healthy baby boy."

"Great, finally I'm not the baby brother!" I said with a wide grin.

"Urg."

* * *

Following my discovery of the Tome, everything got very, very interesting for me. I started spending more time away from Winterfell, either in the countryside or on a habitable planet within Personal Teleport range to train in the Mystic arts on top of all the additional training I was receiving as the second Heir in case something happened to Robb. It turned out that my Linker Core was, simply put, massive I could toss around Bombardment Spells that would drain your average mage in one shot with impunity. In fact, my magic was so ridiculously strong, I actually asked Reinforce if she knew any method of placing seals on it so I didn't accidentally blow up Winterfell trying to use a Shooter Spell. She did and I now sported two bands tattooed around each wrist, each of which limited my magic by about 20%, leaving me with access to a total of 20% my maximum, which put me at about average for a combat mage, at least according to the information the Tome had, so it could be out of date. The intention was to slowly lessen the seals as I trained so I learnt to control my power a little at a time, rather than having a complete lack of control found in most characters with an obscene amount of magic or whatever there worlds equivalent was.

* * *

In other news, the Stark soldiers weren't entirely sure what to make of the Wolkenritter when they were introduced, although one rather foolish individual tried it on with Signum and got his balls relocated to his ears, courtesy of a two handed swing with a sheathed Laevatein. That, combined with her and Vita kicking practically every soldier in Winterfells ass one after another in the sparring ring, meant that everyone was giving my Knights a VERY wide berth. I spent most of that day flat on my back, laughing my ass off while Shamal looked disapproving as she patched up the men her comrades soundly defeated. It was always highly amusing watching a grown man getting kicked around the ring by an 8 year old girl with rabbits on her hat.

I don't think my Father was quite as amused though if the sounds of head meeting desk coming from his office were anything to go by and Mothers disapproval was clear to anyone with eyes. Septa Mordane was also pretty clear in her disapproval and I once walked into her trying to scold Vita and convince her to join her needlework group. Needless to say, it didn't work very well and our training planet had a few new craters on its surface from her working out her anger to keep from turning the good Septa into a puddle of goo with Graf Eisen.

Zafira had it a bit easier since everyone thought he was just a big dog of some sort, but Arya seemed to have taken a liking to him and followed him wherever he went, tugging on his ears and trying to ride him, much to his annoyance as he voiced, very loudly, when we were alone.

Shamal was the only one not on the receiving end of someone's displeasure, however, she was constantly fending off advances from just about every man in Winterfell, mainly because she was to polite to take more permanent methods of getting them to back off. That is until a drunkard decided not to take no for an answer and she proved that pissing of a healer is a really bad idea because they know the best way to take you apart in the most painful way possible. The moron was handed over to my Father minus all his fingers, toes and manhood, plus a few magical effects that caused incontinence, irritable bowel syndrome and projectile vomiting, leading him to evacuate both waste disposal systems and spewing his last meal in front of Lord Stark and his wife. He was still rotting in prison for both his crime and insulting the Lord of Winterfell so. I made a mental note never to get on Shamals bad side.

Between my Knights making trouble to cause Father migraines, learning Magic and generally having a good time blasting craters in abandoned planets, I also found time to spend with my siblings, training with Robb and Jon (although I prefered a spear over a sword to provide training for when I use my staff), hanging out with Sansa and playing with Arya and Bran.

* * *

This continued for a while, only being mildly shook up by the Greyjoys starting their rebellion a year after Brans birth. Father's leaving to the front lines was probably the most interesting thing that happened in that time and even then not to me because I knew he'd be back with no problem.

I was proven correct in that assumption when Father returned, none the worse for ware other than a few new scars and a 'guest' in Theon Greyjoy and life went on as normal. It wasn't until shortly after Rickton was born three years later that something happened that really through me for a loop. Following breakfast and informing my Father that we'd be out for the day, my Knights and I teleported off to 'our' planet that we were using for training and the like. It wasn't really a garden world, but it was fairly lush, with hardy trees to survive in the hot sun and a few species of animals with hard carapaces that didn't get larger than a big house cat. We had actually built a little house on the planet to give us a place to rest up between training and blowing shit up. Or to provide a place to rest up between teleports when one of the Knights headed off to worlds further out from our little bolt hole. The reason this was necessary was because there wasn't an inhabited planet, Administered by the TSAB or not, within range of a Personal Teleport, meaning that we needed to perform hops that could quickly get draining, both magically and mentally, even with the help of our Devices. The planet was also fairly out of the way and there wasn't any reason as to why there would be someone on it. Thats why, when we arrived and felt a rather large Magical source, we were immediately on guard.

We all drew our Devices, Zafira took human form and we headed towards the source, Signum and Vita leading the way as our melee fighters, Zafira close enough to offer barrier and binding support and Shamal and I further back to offer healing and bombardment support respectively. It didn't take long to locate the source, mainly because it was only a short distance from our campsite.

To my surprise, the source of the magic was a girl who looked a few years younger than me with long, silvery white hair that could only belong to a Targaryen (on my homeworld that is) that was tied up in a slightly off center ponytail and violet eyes that were filled with a fire of fury as she used what could only be her device to blast numerous trees to splinters. Said device looked like an Armed Device and appeared to be a silver rapier with a revolving chamber inside the guard, while her Barrier Jacket was a pale blue bolero jacket with a red inside and the sleeves turned blue as they get closer to her wrists over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. In fact, she looked a lot like Weiss Schnee from RWBY, so much so that I nearly looked around to make sure the other members of Team RWBY weren't blowing up the forest somewhere.

" _What do we do Lord Coyote?"_ asked Signum through our telepathic link.

" _Don't attack unless she proves to be hostile,"_ I said, _"Lets see what shes doing here."_

I ignored Vitas whining at the lack of a fight as I swooped down and landed in the treeline, activating my Knight Clothes, just in case. For my armour, I'd decided to play up my name and base it off Coyote Starrk's Los Lobos with the bandoleers replaced with a pair of black wings for my Flight Spell, while my staff was the same as the one Hayate uses. Hey, why try and fix whats fucking cool as is?

"I think you got it," I said as I stepped out of the trees.

The girl jumped and spun around, sending a wave of fire at me on instinct, which splashed against my Panzerschild and vanished.

"Who are you?" demanded the girl, tightening her grip on her Device.

"Its considered polite to introduce yourself before demanding another's name," I said.

The girl narrowed her eyes at me, before she let out a huff.

"Daenerys Targaryen," she said, making my eye twitch, "Now its your turn.

"My name is Coyote Stark," I said, bowing slightly, "And these are my Wolkenritter."

At that my Knights dropped out of the sky to land behind me.

"Stark...That means that your Eddard Stark's son," she said, narrowing her eyes and shifting her stance, "How did someone like you get a Device?"

"I think I could ask the same thing," I said, "But since you ask, I found the Tome of the Nights Sky in the library. I was quite surprised when it came to life and sucked me in. How about you?"

Daenerys looked tense, like she expected me to attack her at any moment. Then again, considering that the reason her family was ousted from the throne was her older brother kidnapping my aunt, I'm not entirely surprised at her caution.

"You can relax you know," I said, "I'm not about to attack you. If I wanted to, I could have blasted you to dust before you even saw me. I'm pretty good with Bombardment based magic."

Daenerys scoffed in disbelief, but relaxed enough to lower her sword. Apparently this Daenerys wasn't as meek as her canon version, although looking at the destroyed trees, I wasn't to surprised by that.

"So where did you get your Device from?" I asked, "And what are you doing out here?"

Daenerys scowled and plopped herself down on a nearby rock.

"I got Myrtenaster from a Mage I met one day in Free Citys," she said, "Apparently he'd been a member of the Time Space Administration Bureau from our world and was looking to retire. Since I had a large Linker Core, he entrusted his Device to me rather than see it lost."

"Fair enough, now why are you here?" I asked, taking a seat across from her with Vita next to me, Zafira at my feet and Signum and Shamal flanking me.

"My brother," growled Daenerys, "He's getting worse. I don't even know why hes so desperate to regain the Iron Throne when all its done is bring tragedy and bloodshed down on us. All I want is a place I can belong and that bastard is looking to sell me off for an army if he can! I even heard him planning to see if he could sell me to a Dothraki Khal!"

"You could just leave," I said, "I mean, you seem like a strong mage, so if you found an Administered World, you should be able to find work no problem."

"Yeah, but I have no idea where they are," said Daenerys, "My mentor made it clear how dangerous blind jumps can be and he died before he could give me any useful coordinates. I found this place through sheer luck."

"Point taken," I said, "Well, we could help you out. The Tome has a heck of a lot of information, including the coordinates you'd need."

Daenerys hesitated, before she shook her head.

"No, I can't just up and leave," she said, "Viserys is a paranoid and manipulative bastard, but hes my brother and I'm not ready to give up on him yet. That said, I don't think I'm going to keep up my act as a meek little girl much longer."

"Well, if you ever need help, don't hesitate to call," I said.

Daenerys looked at me in surprise.

"You'd help me?" she asked, "But…"

"If you're going to bring up our family's past grievances, don't bother," I said, "You weren't even born and I was still clinging to my mother's skirts. Whatever issues our Fathers, brothers and all that have should have no bearing on us. I don't believe in passing the sins of the Father onto his children. Besides, I think Robert would actually be better off making peace with the remaining Targaryens, if only to prevent war in the future."

"You are remarkably wise for one so young," said Daenerys.

"I am the master of the Tome of the Nights Sky," I said, "I have the histories of over a thousand worlds at my fingertips, many of which are long dead. You don't have access to that much knowledge and not learn something."

"True."

We fell silent, before Daenerys stood and stretched.

"Thanks," she said.

"For what?"

"Listening, offering help, does it matter?" she asked, "I need to go. See ya Coyote."

She vanished in a flash of white light.

"I'm guessing you weren't expecting that?" asked Shamal.

"What do you think?" I said.

"I think she likes you," said Vita.

"Yeah, like to stab me maybe," I grumbled, "Anyway, we came here to train, so lets train."

I stood and the others followed me.

 **And thats where I'm gonna end it. I know this is kinda all over the shop, but since my experience of GoT is mostly through Fanfics and about five episodes as I'm slowly working my way through the series, I think it's pretty good. I'm using the TV show ages and I made a few mistakes with the timeline as I was writing it that I had to alter. If you see any I missed, let me know.**

 **The whole thing with Coyote was literally because I wasn't sure what to use for his Knights Armour and typed in Stark to get inspiration.**

 **Daenerys as a Mage and a rip of of Weiss was actually one of the ideas that drove me to write this in the first place. She'd be pretty OOC, as you can see by the short interaction between her and Coyote.**

 **Coyote's minor breakdown isn't any form of foreshadowing (Thank god). I think its actually an altered quote from the Joker, although I can't remember where I heard/read it. I think its from one of the Arkham games, but don't quote me on that. On a side note, Madoka is dark as all hell and I really love it, even if it did depress me slightly.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this new story's first chapter. Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Outsider Chronicles: A Song of the Nights Sky

Being reborn. Fine. Being reborn as a Stark. Annoying since I hate the cold, but fine. Finding a magic Tome in the library? You're really starting to push it here. How does the addition of a magic slinging Stark with a slightly broken sense of humor and his Knights change the Game of Thrones? Drastically.

 **So we're back. I don't really think I have anything I need to cover here, so we can dive head first into my personal brand of insanity. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

I hate getting woken up early, especially when the reason for the early wakeup call was for something like an Execution. And yet, here I am, riding alongside my Father and brothers, as well as a number of warriors and my own Wolkenritter out to the execution place where Father would be passing judgment on a deserter of the Nights Watch. This wasn't the first time, being the Second son of Lord Stark saw to that. In fact, my first was when I was just ten, just like Bran. Since then, I had seen far more than I ever wanted to, some necessary, others meaningless. It didn't really help my bad mood that the fact Bran was with us meant that it was time for the events of the Game of Thrones to begin.

"Are you OK Brother?" asked Robb, riding up behind me.

"No, I am not," I grumbled, "I understand why Father brings us out, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Robb patted me on the shoulder. All my family knew what I thought of the whole thing because I often complained, very loudly, but it wasn't like there was anything I could do. The law was the law and, unless I wanted to take the Iron Throne (Which I wanted as much as I wanted a Warhammer to the skull), there was nothing I could do to change it. I felt my Knights telepathic presence wrap around me, providing what comfort they could and Zafira, who was trotting at my horse's side, brushed up against my leg. I sent back my gratitude, shooting a look back at where Signum and Vita were sharing a mount.

That was actually a big problem we ran into a shortly after I gained the Tome. Due to what they were, Programs from the Tome, the Wolkenritter didn't age like normal humans. There was some debate amongst us as to whether they even could age, but that had caused a major problem with Vita. Signum and Shamal weren't hard to brush off as good breeding and no one noticed Zafira, but everyone would notice that Vita failed to age along with me. We ended up just slapping a spell I found in the Tome that caused everyone to ignore the little aging problem, although there had been a few close calls and I noticed Arya kept giving her odd looks, as if she was instinctively fighting the enchantment or something. Still, that was a relatively minor problem that had been fixed, so I wasn't to worried.

* * *

I wrenched my mind back to the present as we arrived at the small knoll and were met with the Guards who had the ragged looking deserter in chains. He responded to Fathers questions with surprising clarity and clearly still had some pride as he didn't beg for his life, instead accepting his punishment with only a request that his family be told he died honorably. Father drew Ice and stood with his head bowed, reciting the words I'd heard so many times. I watched as he lifted the great sword and brought it down, sending the head rolling with a spurt of blood. I scowled as Theon kicked the head away with a laugh. I'd never really liked the Greyjoy, although that may have something to do with his arrogant attitude, although that was somewhat tempered by the knowledge of what his future held. We got on fairly well, but weren't as close as Theon and Robb were.

I was actually closer to Jon, who seemed to appreciate having someone who could match him blow for blow in the ring, even if I did prefer my staff over a sword. I think it helped that I didn't give a shit if he was a Bastard due to my past life.

I rode next to Bran as we started heading back to Winterfell as our older siblings and Theon rode off towards the bridge.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

Bran nodded.

"Yes, I am," he said.

"I hate seeing lives wasted so," I muttered.

"As do I, but it is my duty," said Father as he rode up beside us, "Do you know why I did it Bran?"

"He broke the Law."

"He did, but do you know why I had to swing the sword?"

"Because our way is the old way."

Father nodded.

"And the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword," he said.

"If you condemn a man to die, the least you can do for them is look them in the eye when they die," I muttered.

"Indeed," said Father, "Bran, one day you will be one of Robbs bannermen and hold a Fort for your Lord and King and their Justice will fall to you."

I tuned out my old mans speech, having already heard it back when I first came out to this place.

" _I smell blood,"_ said Zafiras voice in my head, making me snap back to reality, just as Jon reappeared from the direction of the bridge and called at us to come see what they had found.

* * *

As expected, we crossed the river and saw Robb stood next to the dead direwolf.

"Calm down everyone, its dead," I said before anyone could react.

"How can you tell?" asked Jory, eyeing the great beast warily.

"Because Zafira is calm," I said, "If there were any threats around, we'd know about it."

"Coyote's right," said Robb.

Father had us dismount before we approached the carcass. I could feel Zafiras disgust and he kept well upwind of the body, not that I could really blame him.

"That's one big dog," said Vita.

"Its a freak," scoffed Theon.

"No, its a Direwolf," I said, "And unless I'm very much mistaken…"

I reached under the body, grimacing at the foul smell, before I wrenched out the broken antler.

"This is what killed it," I said, ignoring the shocked looks that the antler was getting.

I wasn't one to believe in signs and portents, although considering I was in a fictional world, I probably shouldn't dismiss them. I moved to stand, but before I could, a quiet whimper reached my ears and a tiny pup nosed its way out from under its mother, blinking up at me thorough shocking pink eyes. The baby Direwolf and I stared at each other for a moment, before it moved forwards and licked my fingers. I smiled and scratched it behind the ears, making it let out a whimper of pleasure, before I picked it up and stood, just in time to hear Jon come out with his line about it being fate.

"You just don't want to see such adorable little critters die," I said, "Not that I blame you."

"Why do you need one?" asked Theon, "You already have that monster."

He jerked his thumb at Zafira, who just glared at him.

"True, but symbolism is important," I said, "I am a Stark and Lilynette is the sygal of our house."

"Lilynette?" asked Robb with a raised eyebrow.

"Seems appropriate," I said with a shrug as I placed the pup on my shoulder where she gripped on surprisingly well with her paws.

"Oh very well," grumbled Father, "If Coyote's on board theres no way he won't find a way to get his way. However, you shall feed them, train them and, if they die, you will bury them with no help from others. Understand?"

"Yes Father," we three Starks said in unison as the guards started collecting the pups.

"Hmm, we seem to be missing one," I said.

"What?" asked Jon, sounding surprised.

"You may be Snow, but that doesn't mean that you're not our brother," I said, "Zafira!"

The Guardian Beast stood and leaped over the body of the Direwolf, landing lightly in the snow and gently lifting up the well hidden albino pup in his jaws, before he bounded over to Jon and placed the pup at his feet. Everyone stared at the blue wolf in surprise as he returned to my side.

"Always one for theatrics, aren't you Lord Coyote?" asked Signum, shaking her head in exasperation.

I just grinned and gave a bow. Lilynette gave a startled yelp as she nearly fell, but only ended up laying on my head.

* * *

"Bloody royal visit," I grumbled, gingerly feeling my now short hair that had been butchered from its previous shoulder length to just above my ears, "Why is mother so eager to make us pretty for the King.

Shortly after we had returned to Winterfell, Jory had approached me and informed me that we were expecting the King and everyone else, before practically dragging me to get a haircut. I was expecting it of course, but I hadn't expected the Captain of the Guard to grab me by the collar and drag me away. It didn't help that Vita had just watched in amusement, much to my annoyance.

"I think it looks good on you my Lord," said Signum as she shut the door to our little house on the abandoned world.

"Shut it," I grumbled, "Where are the others?"

"Shamal sent a message that she'd found a possible new addition to the Tome," she said, "Their off collecting it now."

"Fine, go help them and make sure you don't bring the TSAB down on our heads," I said.

"Yes Master," said Signum with a bow, before she teleported out.

I sighed and flopped down on the sofa, letting out a sigh of relief as the thickly stuffed cushions swallowed me. Like so many other things in the little house, the sofa had been obtained off world, specifically Earth after I had obtained its coordinates and headed over to take a look. As it turned out, we didn't have to worry about the Book of Darkness because I was able to find Hayate who, despite still being an orphan, was still well looked after and happy as a clam with the advantage of not being wheelchair bound. I had also found a complete set of the Song of Ice and Fire and a box set of Game of Thrones. They were currently sitting innocuously on the shelf in plain view of Daenerys when she showed up to train or let out her anger at her brother on the planet or, more often, me. I was mildly surprised she hadn't read them and then tried to brain me with them yet.

I let myself slip down into a laying position, wondering what to do. My Wolkenritter were all off chasing down a new addition to the Tome, my new Familier was sleeping of the transformation process in the houses only bedroom and I had no idea where Daenerys was to ask her for a spar or just hang out (I'd done that a couple of times. Viserys had no idea he'd had a Stark hang out in his house. That had been quite amusing). After a few moments, I flipped to my feet and grabbed a pack of playing cards from the table in front of me and began making a house of cards Because there is absolutely no comedic possibilities there.

* * *

I was just going to place the final two cards on my project when the door suddenly slammed open, making me and the cards jump.

"GODS FUCKING DAMN MY IDIOT BROTHER!" snarled Daenerys as she stormed into the room, kicking of her shoes as she entered.

"Whats he done this time?" I asked as I stared at the cards, willing them not to fall.

Daenerys huffed and flopped down on the sofa next to me.

"He's planning to sell me off to some Dothraki Horselord in exchange for an army," she growled, "Well I've had it! I'm going to activate the Golem!"

She slammed her fist onto the table and my house of cards came crumbling down. I stared at the pile of cards for a moment, feeling a slight twitch in my eye, before I huffed and leant back, turning to face my long time friend. Over the years, while I had changed to look a lot like my namesake, right down to the long hair and slight stubble before it had been whacked off, Daenerys had also changed to match her lookalike, even gaining a scar over her eye where she got slashed by an out-of-control Golem we had to fight during one of our excursions into the world of freelance bounty hunting out in the Administrated Worlds. I had been tempted to show her RWBY after that, but decided to just buy some paraphernalia and let her notice in her own time. It's probably going to earn me a punch to the head, but it was worth it to see the look on her face.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked, getting back on track.

"I'm positive," said Daenerys, sitting back with a sigh, "I refuse to allow Viserys to use me as a bargaining chip, but if I just vanish, the Kahl will think he was cheated and probably kill my Brother. This way, he gets what he wants and so do I."

"But that Golem will only last a few months at most," I said, referring to the artificial clone we had created as a just in case.

It wasn't a clone like Fate was of Alicia Testarossa, but rather a construct created and held together with magic through a process not dissimilar to Alchemy. Technically, it was human insofar as its make up, but it wasn't alive. At least, not yet. Once we implanted memories and activated it, it would be in every way that mattered. However, due to the processes that created it, once it was activated, it would only last about 6 months, less if it underwent trauma, so I was a little leery of creating a new life with such a short lifespan.

Daenerys sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"I know," she said, "And I know what you're saying. But...Is it any better to just leave it in that tank for the rest of time? At least if we activate it, it'll have some kind of life, short as it is."

Ouch, that was a low blow. Still, she did have a point.

"Are you going to include the memories of what it really is?" I asked, "Or are you going to leave it with just your memories?"

"What do you think?"

She stood and made her way out the door. I followed her as she crossed the clearing to another building we'd built to serve as a lab/workshop for our projects, including a few Devices I was building using schematics and techniques from both the Tome and from books obtained from Mid-Childa and other places, as well as the Infinity Library. It was mostly just to see if I could, but I was also planning to give one to Arya and another to Bran, both of whom possessed impressive Linker Cores for their age.

The building was small, but the room within was large enough for our needs. It was well stocked with tools and equipment for the mystic arts, with numerous work benches scattered with parts, tools and half finished projects. At the head of the room was a large tank with a doll-like construct flowing within. It was human in shape, but it lacked any features or even a true gender. Daenerys approached the tank and placed a hand on it.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, before picking up a needle connected to a tube that lead up to the top of the tank.

She stuck the needle into her arm and flinched slightly as her blood and magic was sucked out and into the tank. After a few seconds, she pulled the needle out and stepped back, pressing a bit of cloth to the puncture wound to stop the small amount of bleeding. We watched as the liquid in the tank momentarily swirled with red, before it was absorbed into the golem. Its eyes snapped open as it slowly began to change, taking on a more feminine shape and its features changing to match those of Daenerys. Within a few moments, the change was complete and I was looking at a naked copy of my closest friend.

"Very nice," I said without thinking.

Daenerys blinked and looked back at me, before looking back at her copy, her face reddening.

"Aw crap."

"PERVERT!"

THWACK!

 **And thats the end of that. I hope you liked it and I also hope I can continue this without getting writers block.**

 **The clone thing was solely because this version of Daenerys is more likely to freeze her brother than actually go through with his plan. Plus, I have a few gags in mind that'll be difficult to pull off if she did go through with it. Also, its temporary at best and will fall apart quickly, likely by the time Drogo snuffs it. No phoenix impressions for this Daenerys.**

 **Yeah, I don't really think I need to spell out who I'm gonna base Coyotes familiers human form on for anyone who knows the character hes designed off.**

 **Well, I'm done for now. This will probably take a back seat to my Knights of Heaven, but saying that, I'll probably end up focusing more on this one. No promises though. Anyway, leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Outsider Chronicles: A Song of the Nights Sky

Being reborn. Fine. Being reborn as a Stark. Annoying since I hate the cold, but fine. Finding a magic Tome in the library? You're really starting to push it here. How does the addition of a magic slinging Stark with a slightly broken sense of humor and his Knights change the Game of Thrones? Drastically.

 **And we are back. Nothing to say here so lets jump in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"God damn high strung teens," I grumbled as I rubbed my cheek where a red handprint could be seen.

After my, admittedly foolish, observation, Daenerys had slapped me, punched me in the stomach and then thrown me out, leaving me to return to the house with an aching gut. I opened the front door, only for a white topped missile to slam into my already bruised stomach, knocking me on my ass and leaving me wondering what God I had pissed off to make my life so bloody 'interesting'.

I looked down at the little bundle that was currently in my lap, squeezing me hard enough to make my ribs creak. She was a small girl who looked rather young, with stark, white hair that fell to her jaw line and was exactly the same colour as the twitching wolf ears on her head and the fluffy tail that emerged from her backside. For some bizarre reason I couldn't find any explanation for, not even in the Infinity Library, the Familiar ritual had a tendency of creating different clothes on the newly transformed Familiar every time it was used, ranging from armour to geisha outfits. Some were kept, others were discarded and burnt as quickly as possible. In this case, she was wearing one of those school issued swimsuits, complete with her name splashed across her chest. Somehow. Magic is fucking weird.

"OK, what was that for?" I asked.

"You saved my life Master," said Lilynette, looking up at me with bright pink eyes, "Without you, my siblings and I would have starved or been eaten before we even had chance to grow."

"You should probably thank Jon more than me," I said, "He's the one who convinced Father. All I did was back him up."

"But you also gave me this gift," said Lilynette, indicating to her human form.

"You do know that your life is tied to mine now?" I asked, "If I die, so do you."

"I don't care," she said, "I owe you everything."

I sighed.

"Bloody hell, you're worse than the Wolkenritter," I grumbled, "Fine, whatever, its not like I'm gonna kick you out or anything."

I smiled and rubbed her head between her ears.

"Welcome to the family, Lilynette."

* * *

"Whats wrong with you?" asked Robb as I joined the rest of my family in the courtyard, awaiting the arrival of the Kings party, "You look like someones slapped you."

I ruefully rubbed my still red cheek. Daenerys was seriously strong and the mark from her slap still hadn't faded.

"Yeah, I made the mistake of pissing off the wrong woman," I grumbled, "Shes got a mean right hook."

"Wheres Arya?" asked Mother, looking around.

"I saw her sneaking off with a Knights helmet earlier," I said.

Mothers lips thinned in disapproval, even more so when my missing sister came running up with a helmet still on her head.

"Hold it," said Father, "What are you doing with that?"

He took the helmet and tossed it back to Jory as Arya hurried into line next to Bran. I hid a smile, but any hint of it was wiped off when the Kings party rode into the keep. It took everything I had to keep from drawing Schwertkreuz and blasting Joffrey's smug face into the sun with Hræsvelgr. However, I knew that if I did blow Joffrey away, it would probably cause more trouble than its worth. My powers meant that, even if I did leave Joffrey for now, I knew I would be able to prevent many of the atrocities that he would commit in the future. There was also the fact that , like Daenerys, he could be a decent person, rather than a crazy bastard. Of course, the way he was eyeing Sansa made me want to blow his balls off with a Bloody Dagger, but that was just me being an overprotective big brother.

I shifted my gaze from Joffrey to the carriage as it rolled through the gates, followed by the King and his guard. Father knelt and the rest of the house followed as the King climbed off his horse and approached us. He indicated for Father to stand and he did, followed by the rest of us. For a moment, there was silence.

"You've got fat," said Robert.

I stifled a snort as everyone else caught their breath until Father nodded at the Kings belly. Robert burst out laughing and he and Father embraced, before the big man greeted Mother.

"Nine years, where the hell have you been?" asked the king, a wide smile on his face.

"Guarding the North for you your Grace," said Father, "Winterfell is yours."

I narrowed my eyes as the Queen stepped from the carriage, followed by the two younger Baratheon children.

"Who do we have here?" said Robert, stepping up to Robb, "You must be Robb."

My brother nodded and shook the kings hand.

"And you are Coyote, correct?"

"Yes, your Grace," I said, inclining my head.

The king nodded and continued down the line, greeting my siblings as the Queen approached my Father, who greeted her with a rather strained smile.

"Ned, take me to your Crypt," said Robert.

"We've been riding for a month, surely the dead can wait," said Cersei.

"Ned," said Robert, ignoring her.

The two Lords vanished into the crypts and everyone else began to scatter, going back to their duties or heading off to get settled in their accommodation.

* * *

That night, the welcome feast for the King's party was in full swing and already driving me up the wall. I was like my Father like that if the look of long suffering annoyance in his eyes was anything to go by, but at least I got to sit with my siblings and the royal kids and their antics was fairly entertaining. I did stop Arya from flicking food at Sansa though.

* * *

Once the feast was over, I retreated to my rooms with my Knights.

"Are you OK Coyote?" asked Vita as I stared out of the window over the dark Winterfell.

"Yeah," I said, "For now at least."

"What do you want to do?" asked Signum, "We could deal with them now."

"No, doing so will cause much more trouble than its worth," I said, "I'd rather not have the Queen and Crown Prince die in Winterfell. For now, just focus on gathering more information for the Tome and keep an eye on my siblings. Keep them safe."

"Yes, my Lord," said Signum.

"No problem," said Vita.

"By your command," said Zafira.

"It will be our pleasure," said Shamal.

I smiled.

"I knew I could count on you guys," I said.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" said Lilynette, rubbing against my legs in her wolf form.

I smiled and picked her up, rubbing her head.

"Of course, I could never do that," I said, "Now lets get some rest."

The others nodded and headed to bed.

* * *

The next day, after breakfast, I headed outside with Signum to find my brothers. As we left, Vita brushed past us, clearly in a hurry.

"Where is she going?" asked Signum.

"Probably to spring Arya," I said.

Vita and Arya had bonded rather well over the years, despite the Iron Knight never ageing, and were close friends. I think Arya might hold my Knights in rather high esteem because they represented what she wanted to be. Warriors, proud, powerful and free. Well, as free as being bound to a piece of ancient and powerful Archana Technology could be that is. Mother didn't approve, but that was mainly because Vita was teaching Arya how to fight with a Hammer and her fists, not to mention the occasional sword lessons she wheedled out of Signum.

I headed towards the training ring with Signum at my side where I found the Lannister and Stark men engaged in bouts of skill against each other. As we arrived, a Stark man at arms disarmed his opponent and kicked his feet out from under him, dropping the red cloaked Lannister to the mud.

"Out," said Rodrik, "Alright, who's next?"

He turned and saw me stood watching.

"Ah, hello there Lord Coyote, Sir Signum," he said with a smile.

At the mention of Signums title, the Lannister men started laughing uproariously and the Stark men looked like an opportunity had just dropped into their laps.

"So, this is one of the famous 'Woltenratter'," sneered one of the Lannisters, utterly butchering the German (or Balken actually) name, "Little girls pretending to be Knights. HA!"

The Lannisters all laughed uproariously while all the Starks took a giant step back from Signum who, despite looking as cool and collected as ever, was gripping her sword tightly enough for her leather glove to creak.

"Would you care to test me?" she asked, her voice cold enough to freeze the fur of a Direwolf.

The Lannister laughed again.

"Tis not right for a man to fight a woman," he said condescendingly, "But I believe I shall make an exception for you. Someone needs to teach you your place. On your knees."

I winced as I felt magic begin to pour off Signum in response to her fury.

"Master, would you mind holding Laevatein?" she asked, handing me her sword, "This won't take long."

She stepped into the ring, cracking her knuckles as the Lannister did the same, armed with a training sword.

"Do you need a sword Sir Signum?" asked Rodrik.

"No, my hands will be enough for this fight," said Signum.

The Lannisters laughed again, eagerly accepting the bets from the Starks, clearly believing that there was no way their man could lose to a woman. Rodrik started the bout and the Lannister charged forwards, swinging his sword, clearly planning to end the fight quickly. Signum simply stepped into his swing and slammed her palm into his arm, forcing the swing wide and allowing her to slam her follow up attack into his chest. The Lannister went skidding back from the impact, losing his footing and falling into the mud with a splat. The Lannisters fell silent.

"I suggest you stay down," warned Signum, glaring down at the foolish man.

The Lannister stared up at her, apparently uncomprehending, before his face contorted into an ugly grimace.

"You bitch!" he snarled, leaping to his feet, "Do you know who I am?"

"Should I?" asked Signum.

The Lannister let out a snarl and charged my pink haired Knight, only to receive a metal booted foot to the jaw that sent him flying out of the ring.

"Signum wins, again," said Rodrik as the grinning Stark men collected their winnings, "Well fought you two. Now who's next?"

He glanced around, before his gaze fell on Joffrey.

"Prince Joffrey, would you care to spar with Coyote?" he asked.

Joffrey scoffed and turned away, his hair gleaming in the sun.

"I grow tired of this game for children," said Joffrey.

"Sparing isn't a game My Lord," I said, "Practice in the ring could mean the difference between life and death in a real battle."

Joffrey just scoffed.

"I grow tired of swatting at Starks with play swords," he said.

"Fine, then use a real one," I said, "I don't mind, not when I'll be using my staff."

Rodrik looked like he was about to protest, but just sighed and shook his head.

"As much as I'd like to protest, I know better than to get in your way," he said, "You can have your spar, but when I order you to stop, you stop. Understand?"

"Yes sir," I said with a thumbs up and a smile.

" _So uncool,"_ said Vita's voice vier telepathy, making me stumble slightly and growl under my breath.

"Wheres your weapon Stark?" asked Joffrey as he stepped into the arena with his sword in hand, "Or are you too much of a coward to actually fight me."

"Give it a minute," I said, holding up my hand.

A moment later, something seemed to drop out of the sky and land neatly in my grip.

"Thanks Vita!" I called, looking over at the bridge where I could see Jon, Arya and Vita watching the bout.

I spun my staff as I stepped into the ring, taking a ready stance.

"Bring it, blondie."

Joffrey scowled and charged at me, swinging his sword like a loon. I just stepped back, avoiding the clumsy strike with ease. I didn't even both countering, instead I just kept on my toes and danced around Joffrey's slow and clumsy attacks. God he was bad, I think even Bran could take him on.

"Stand...still!" snarled Joffrey, trying a two handed overhead swing that was so slow I could have made a cup of tea by the time it connected.

"Now why would I want to do that?" I asked, ducking under another swing and stifling a yawn, "Is this really the best you can do? I think I'm about to fall asleep."

"WHY YOU…!" snarled Joffrey, charging at me again.

I hopped back out of range and shifted my staff onto the back.

"I won't even need my staff for this."

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!"

Another clumsy overhead swing I easily evaded and darted behind Joffrey.

"Lets end this," I said, clasping my hands together with my fore and middle fingers out.

"Hmm, hes going to use that," said Signum.

"Whats that?" asked Rodrik.

"One of his strongest techniques."

"Oh? This should be interesting then."

"Stark Style Secret technique: THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" I shouted, surging forwards.

"What…?"

"Did he…?"

"Thats his most powerful technique?" deadpanned Rodrick.

"Maybe I exaggerated, but its certainly effective," said Signum as Joffrey was sent flying out of the ring vir poke to the back door.

The golden haired prince landed in a pile of mud with a loud splat as I straightened.

"Well, that was fun," I said, blowing across the top of my fingers, "Although I have to say that I would have thought you'd know better than to let an opponent get behind you."

Joffrey pulled himself out of the mud and gave me a glare that held an incredible amount of venom and fury. I just smiled back widely, using a small cantrip to make my teeth sparkle. Joffrey scoffed and turned away, storming away from the arena as I rejoined Signum.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked as we left the sparing area, "You know he'll hold it against you."

"Yes, but I'm strong enough that, if he tries something, I can blow him away," I said, "Hopefully, this will cause him to focus on me when the shit hits the fan, rather than the rest of my family."

"Master, why is it that you don't simply remove the problem?" asked Signum, "With our skills, we could take him out and remove him as a threat."

I sighed.

"I have no idea," I grumbled, "For some reason, every time I contemplate blasting the bastard to bits, something tells me that it would be a supremely bad idea. I have no idea what it is, but I'm inclined to listen. Besides, its not like we won't have plenty of chances to blow him to up later on."

"True enough," said Signum, "Although I don't like leaving a potential threat intact."

"Neither do I," I said, "And it doesn't help that I keep getting the feeling that the shit really is about to hit the fan…"

Little did I know how right I was as, in a world between worlds, a transport ship was struck by a powerful blast, scattering its cargo across the nearest world in a rain of shimmering blue.

 **And I'm gonna end this here. Truth be told, this has actually been done for a while, but actually coming up with a good way to end the chapter has been killing me.**

 **Even now, this AN is fighting me so I'm gonna have to sign off before my head explodes. Please leave a review!**


End file.
